In order to evaluate the influence of particle size on gastric emptying this randomized four-way crossover trial will be conducted in 12 healthy volunteers. This study is designed to validate that marker drugs of different particle sizes can be used as to assess gastric emptying. This study utilizes a novel methodology which has potential for future application as a non-invasive method for measuring gastric emptying.